Healing
by TwistedAffection
Summary: Deep scares of the past have drastically shaped the lives of these two characters...is it too late for them to heal these old wounds? And do the answers lie within the other? Or is it already to late for them...[BomaShun]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He'd been shot. It hadn't meant much to Boma at the time. Other than the fact that it was Daisuke's older brother, he knew nothing about him, but he must have been close to Daisuke for the blonde to still be at the hospital even after three days. What was the harm on checking up on Daisuke anyway? He respected him for his great and seemingly natural talent as a fighter. He was an interesting guy, that was for sure, different from anyone else he'd encountered. It wasn't a stretch to say they could be friends but, Boma wasn't sure he would take it that far. He wasn't exactly one to so easily trust another.

Shun Aurora. That was the brother's name. Boma had over-heard a conversation once between Daisuke and the over seven foot tall android partner, J, who had been assigned to work with Daisuke as part of the City Safety Unit. Apparently his brother had worked himself into high places, becoming the General Manager of the City Safety Management Department. That certainly was an impressive feat. But then again, the Aurora brother's father was a politician before he died. From what Boma had heard, it had been an assassination, similar to what had now been attempted on Shun.

It was very late, but Boma had made up his mind. He weaved his way silently across the roof-tops of the slums, across the small bridge and into the higher class area of the large city in the South Region, towards Down Town. He moved quickly, and effortlessly, like a shadow as the cold wind fluttered his tattered cape behind him, blowing his long black bangs from his eyes. As the werewolf closed in on his destination, he dispensed his reflective chaff in order to make himself totally invisible. Stopping on top of a tall building across from the South Hospital, he deactivated his holo-mask in order to reveal his true face- that of a wolf, with long, flowing black fur. He had acquired it while undergoing extensive torture and scientific DNA modification experiments while imprisoned at Magnagalia, he was lucky to have escaped before they decided to transform his body as well. But rather than take the mutilation as a curse, he used it to his advantage. With his significantly heightened senses Boma sucked in the cold, city air through his nostrils, trying to locate Daisuke's where-abouts within the building in front of him. The werewolf could sense him, Daisuke was close, but his scent was further than Boma would have preferred. So he was obviously somewhere on the other side the building, around the mid-section. It wouldn't be too much trouble finding him, but it would be foolish to enter through a window too close to the Chief, no doubt security would be a lot trickier there. It would be impossible to just walk in the front door and ask where Shun was, Boma was an illegal after all…so he chose a different route.

Leaping off the roof he flew straight across the breach between the two buildings. Boma grabbed hold of the hinged edges of the windowsill, since the hospital didn't have any balconies. Making quite a loud thump as he hit the building, but knew anyone who was within ear-shot would simply pass it off as a bird. And with his chaff still in effect, no one could see him.

The streets of Judoh still alive as they always were, even at the late hour; the bustling sounds of the traffic, police sirens in the distance, car horns and people talking far below him under the soft glow of street lights. The wind blew strongly into his cape and ruffled his hair; it chilled his exposed arms and stomach. Boma drew in another deep breath; Daisuke was above him…he guessed about three floors higher. He prepared his grip and footing firmly on the building, before propelling himself up the full three stories. Oh yes, he definitely didn't mind the many advantages of having a genetically enhanced body, even the wolf head; as well as greatly enhancing his senses, it scared the crap out of everyone he'd ever faced with it, sometimes all it took was one look at his true form and he wouldn't have to bother with them at all. That was until; he faced Daisuke and J, who never hesitated to launch an attack. Truly a worthy challenge. That must have been when he first became interested in the pair.

Pressing his forehead to the glass, Boma peered into the dark room on the other side. Empty, from what he could tell, he sensed no movement. Closing his eyes he focused and concentrated the chaff around him, pressing forward he easily passed straight through the window to drop silently to the floor. The room was small, just an old storage room with a few chairs stacked up here and there and some old magazines strewn about the floor. He quietly made his way over to the door, closing his eyes and pressing his ear to it. He could hear a few peoples' voices softly echoing down the otherwise empty hallway, and didn't sense any other presence nearby. So again Boma focused and passed through. Large as it was, the hospital seemed practically abandoned. Careful not to let his foot-falls echo or make any sound, the werewolf followed his nose and made his way through the maze of monotonous white corridors.

It took Boma all of around ten minutes to locate Daisuke, pacing right past the guards who didn't suspect a thing. In the dull glow of the small corridor the blonde appeared to be asleep, curled up across a cushioned blue bench-seat on the opposite side of the viewing window where his brother was obviously being kept. Boma re-activated his holo-mask to don his human face before dismissing the reflective chaff. He hadn't expected Daisuke to already be asleep, but it was probably the first time he'd slept in quite a while. Boma walked over and knelt down beside the blonde, he looked very pale; it almost looked as if his lips were about to turn blue. The werewolf shook his head, standing and removing his short cape, draping it over the shivering body.

_Well, at least he is sleeping…_Boma sighed too himself, he could understand Daisuke's unwavering devotion for his sibling, that was something he could relate to, even if it did mean placing them before even your own health. Boma felt something sink in his chest… "Bunny…" he whispered quietly to the floor.

Finding something to distract his tortured mind, Boma idly turned to look over at Shun, walking up to the large window. He was connected to an IV drip and a heart-monitor, as well as a couple other machines. Boma shuddered, he didn't like this place…it was too cold and white and empty, it dredged up memories he'd much rather forget…

His deep crimson eyes wandered across to Shun's face, and Boma took in a small gasp. This man…this man was, beautiful. …! _No_. He was, just very handsome… 'Beautiful' wasn't a word Boma had _ever_ even entertained to use to describe another man, but… somehow a small piece of him couldn't help but be totally captivated. His face very much like Daisuke's, though more matured and slender, fair blonde locks framed his face perfectly. Boma wondered what his eyes must look like…this Shun was just so unlike himself, is that why he was feeling so attracted? Boma froze. '_Attracted_'? No, he couldn't be attracted to this man, not by a _man_ at least. He didn't even know him or what he was like as a person, nothing. Boma shook his head, slightly disturbed by his owns thoughts. _What is wrong with me? ...Maybe, I'm just tired. _Boma leaned his forehead against the cold glass, making a chill run up his spine. Wrapping his arms around himself, he allowed himself to simply stare. Such a shame, he looked so vulnerable lying there attached to so many machines, it looked like he was even being aided in just breathing…it saddened him.

----------

Daisuke felt something warm cover his body and his shivers immediately sub-sided. Thank goodness…he thought he was going to freeze to death! Clenching the rough feeling material up under his chin, Daisuke noticed an odd, yet strangely familiar scent he couldn't quite place…wait, who had put this on him anyway? Dais cracked open an eye, squinting even in the dull light. He saw Boma standing in front of him, staring at the floor. "Bunny…" he barely heard the werewolf whisper above the strangely deafening hum of low powered lights and machinery. What the heck was _he _doing here? He knew Boma 'just happened to like' him and J, but he never would have expected this…he even leant him his cloak. Daisuke smirked; he knew the guy had to have a soft spot in there somewhere; searching for his sister and all. The werewolf always managed to pop out of nowhere when they got into tough situations, and help even the odds. But this was just plain confusing.

He watched as Boma turned and walked over to where his brother was, and heard him…gasp? No way, he didn't just hear that. Boma looked like he'd been literally frozen on the spot! Maybe he just didn't expect his brother to be in such bad shape? Yeh, that had to be it…although, he's probably seen much worse right? Living in the slums and tortured along with many others in prison…ok, maybe he didn't understand why he'd sounded so shocked. Boma then leaned against the window, wrapping his arms around himself. O_k…why is he staring at my brother like that?_ He couldn't watch this anymore, it was freaking him out. So Dais yawned and pretended he'd just woken up, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Boma instantly swung around as if he'd just been caught doing something he shouldn't of.

"Oh, hey Boma, nice ta see ya again. What are you doin' here?" Daisuke's lips curved into his trademark smile, running a hand absently through his tousled hair.

"Checking on how you were doing." Boma replied in his usual deep stoic voice, staring back blankly.

"Thanks, that's real thoughtful of ya. Didn't realize you cared so much? Oh and, thanks for this." Dais held up the cloak, before tossing it over too Boma, who caught it easily.

Boma stared back for a moment, then made a small grunt as a 'that's ok' before wrapping the cloak back around himself. He honestly didn't understand it himself; he just felt, attached to them somehow…Boma glanced back over at Shun in thought.

_What an awkward guy…and there he goes staring at my brother again…_ Daisuke's smile faded, remembering Shun's condition. Maybe Boma was just wondering had happened to him, but didn't know how too ask?

"He must have just been staring out the window at the time…he always said that he loved that view of the city. Even kept his desk faced away from it so he wasn't distracted from his work." Daisuke began quietly, staring at the tiled floor, not really caring if the werewolf was listening or not, just thinking out-loud to fill the empty silence between them. Boma kept quiet and didn't move from his position. So Daisuke continued. "The bullet was shot from a roof-top in the south area, you know, it was specially made for bullet-proof glass as well, the sniper had shot it from over .50 miles away! Even passing through two buildings only three meters apart from each other before it hit him. Came straight through the glass and missed his heart by half an inch…" Dais chocked, "he just can't die yet, he still has things he needs to work out with himself…Shun-" he couldn't continue.

Boma's gaze traveled back to Daisuke. Confused at why Daisuke was suddenly telling him all this, but guessed he must just need someone to confide his worry, of course, he didn't really mind. But it shocked him to hear how serious someone must have been about getting rid of Shun. The man was lucky to be alive. A sniper would need serious skill to pull off a stunt like that, and yet they missed?

Daisuke now leant his head in his hand, elbow resting against his knee. This would have been very hard for him, the only family he has left, and on the verge of death in a hospital bed. Boma could only hope that his Bunny was any better, as she was also, the only family he had left…where ever she was.

A sharp sigh cut through the silence, Daisuke was shivering again. Taking one more glance at Shun, Boma made his way over to the younger blonde, once again removing his cape and holding it up for Daisuke to take from him.

Dais was slightly humored by the werewolf's surprisingly kind gestures, but shook his head and waved a hand in dismissal. Boma almost scowled at this, and somehow the blonde saw this through the werewolf's usual blank expression. "It's ok Boma, I'll just go find something myself." Daisuke stood; patting Boma's half outstretched arm with a smile, before turning and walking casually down the dim corridor.

Boma replaced his cloak once again, sitting down on the seat, which was actually a very rare thing for him to do outside his apartment. He liked to keep on his feet, always ready for action. But somehow he found it in himself to relax just a little. There was no one else around, the dim light and ongoing drone from the machinery calming his senses, even just Daisuke's company seemed to be having this effect on him. Feeling at ease.

Daisuke soon returned with a fluffy dull green blanket over his shoulder, he seemed to be shocked to see the werewolf sitting down for once as well. As he approached the werewolf he laughed, "Well, I guess you gotta act human sometimes huh?". He was feeling rather tired once again, his eyelids becoming heavy. Daisuke dropped himself down next to Boma, leaning back into the chair and pulling the blanket over himself, watching his brother as he lay there in the hospital bed. He could finally feel sleep swiftly approaching, when he suddenly remembered the warmth sitting next to him. "Hey, Boma…" It felt rude to just ask him if there was more too why he came…he heard Boma make a small noise in response when Dais didn't continue. "…you don't have to stick around if you don't want, I'll be fine now." Though it did feel…nice, that he was just being there. He actually liked talking to Boma, he didn't always ask what he meant or give some sort of annoying retort to his opinions, he would just quietly listen; well at least he thought he was. This brought a weary smirk to his face.

From the corner of his eye, Boma could see Daisuke's head slowly fall forward as he fell asleep. Finding even he was starting to get drowsy. He was going to leave, but maybe just a quick nap before he headed back… crossing his arms under his cloak, Boma rested his head against the wall behind him, and his eyes drifted closed. It had been years since he'd let himself relax like this. _This wasn't such a bad idea after all_.

----------

Boma was suddenly jolted from sleep. Eyes alert, he checked out his surroundings. Oh yeh, he was at the hospital. Feeling a small warm weight against his chest he slowly turned his gaze south, only to find Daisuke half curled up against him, still wrapped up like a cocoon in his green blanket. A drawn sigh escaped him, feeling temporally trapped. He hadn't even noticed how nice and toasty he'd felt when he was abruptly awoken, it wasn't often these days that he even woke up feeling warm. It brought a small, rare smile to his lips. Boma stayed like this for a few more moments before deciding how he was going to remove the blonde without stirring him. He decided to go with the 'take it slow' tactic. With his free arm he supported Daisuke's dead weight, lifting him slightly from his chest, freeing his other arm which came up to help. Holding Daisuke in this position, Boma maneuvered his body off the seat, to slowly as he could manage, lower Dais down across the seat. Once he was down, Boma released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

He'd way over slept. Looking out the window in Shun's room he could already see the dull glow of morning lighting the horizon. He guessed he'd just gotten too comfortable. Walking over to the viewing window that looked into Shun's room, Boma felt compelled to just take one more good look before he left. The unconscious man hadn't moved an inch of course. Maybe it would be a little while longer before he awoke…a thought suddenly crossed his mind, could he go and take a closer look? Boma looked up and down the hall, and then turned to watch Daisuke's face. He probably wouldn't be awake for a while either, but even though it was early, he knew the hospital would soon be buzzing into life. Contemplating for a moment, and with no door to enter the room from the wall he was at, Boma released some chaff and concentrated it enough to allow himself to pass through the wall.

Quickly, quietly moving into the Chief's room, Boma dismissed the chaff. Staring over at Shun's face, he slowly walked step by step closer to the remarkable man that seemed to be stirring strange feelings within him. Shun was even more handsome close up, he was breath-taking but why was he reacting this way? It was like Boma wanted to know everything about him, but could that even be possible? He just wanted too…Boma was leaning down before he realized what he was doing, bringing his face within an inch of the others, supporting himself with his arms on the side of the bed. He drew in a breath, took in the scent that was specifically his, that addicting aroma…he wanted to taste it.

Before he could put the thought into action, his senses snapped him back to attention, he could sense, as well as hear, the rate of Shun's heart was increasing. Obviously the proximity he'd placed himself was affecting him, and he was waking up.

Just as soon as hazel eyes groggily opened up from his long sleep, Boma's shocked crimson ones widened significantly before disappearing altogether before Shun's eyes. _What…? What was that?_ Shun thought to himself, they must have been the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen…but then the person those eyes belonged to had just…Shun sighed inwardly, _It must have just been a dream._ He thought to himself before falling back into unconsciousness.

.--------------------.

**A/N**

** I'm guessing that's where it is. Well, it is there in my fic.**

**Yeh I know what you're thinking. "Uh…huh?" lol yeh well, Boma is always just coming out of **_**nowhere **_**right? All the time, it made me think, 'he must be able to teleport or something'...but no. I don't think he actually passes through objects either but it just made his random appearances so much easier to write…**

**Sorry too those who may find this a little slow or boring, I'm only really writing this for myself for the fact no one seems too write ANYTHING like this with Boma! I mean, he's the sexiest character in the show! What's wrong with you people!? lol, yeh, this story was born from my Boma deprivation. -Cries in corner- and also, what I thought to be a rather sexy couple, which also, no one seems to write about! I mean…GAWD! **


	2. Chapter 2

Boma quickly stalked back towards his apartment. He'd come close, _way _too close. But it was worth it, he'd seen his eyes, those beautiful hazel eyes… he remembered the scent, the quickening of his heart-beat as Boma almost caressed his lips with his own...a shudder ran up his spine, Judoh help him he wanted so badly to go back there…but quickly felt the need to violently squash the very idea. There would be no point, and he was getting too caught up in someone he didn't even know. All he needed was his sister, he just needed to find her, and everything would be ok. …Or so he told himself.

The slums were still desolated, the sky glowing with sunlight just hitting the tops of the old, decaying buildings. A fine mist still clung to the cool morning air, as well as that rancid stench Boma was glad he'd finally grown accustomed to. Looking up ahead he saw the still glowing sign that read 'Hotel Path'. Swiftly, Boma pushed open the broken door, gesturing to the old hotel owner, Vince, who sat in his usual spot behind the desk, as he headed for the stairs.

Vince called after him playfully, "Late night ey Boma?" Neither turning nor stopping Boma merely responded with a small motion of his hand but otherwise ignored the comment. He needed some time to think by himself. Now.

The old man just smirked to himself as Boma began swiftly ascending the stairs, not expecting anything else from the silent man.

As Boma crossed the corridor to the next set of stairs he could hear some of the residents stirring, getting ready for the day. Mostly people walking around their rooms getting changed, others still dormant. As Boma rounded to start climbing the next flight of stairs he almost walked straight into a woman with red hair, wrapped in a white dressing-gown and holding a few items, obviously heading towards the showers. "Oh! Hey there Boma…would you like to join me?" she purred into his ear as she passed, trailing a hand gently across his shoulder. God, not this woman, he was getting sick of almost constantly being hit-on, and not just by her. Again he ignored this, continuing up the stairs as if he hadn't even noticed her. He could feel her eyes burning into his backside until he rounded the corner at the top of the stairs.

_Just one l__ast floor. Just one last floor._ Boma mentally chanted. Why did simply getting to his apartment have to be so difficult? He'd use his chaff just so he wouldn't have to bother with the other inhabitants of the building, but that would just be a waste. Which reminded him, he needed to get some more of that. Boma made a note of this in the back of his mind.

Unfortunately, Boma seemed to have made quite a name for himself, not only in the slums, but all of Judoh, and even in the Underground. Everyone seemed to know who he was or had at least heard of him. He was no celebrity, but however he'd done it, he just hoped it would help him find his little sister sooner.

Climbing the last flight of stairs, Boma finally made it to his apartment. Breathing out a sigh of relief as he closed the door behind him, leaning against it. There wasn't much to his room, almost literally empty aside form the odd piece of furniture. His sword was leant against his bed, next to the large bar window at the far end of the small room, his bedside-table had an old vase sat upon it, which caught the water of a leaking pipe sticking out the ceiling, and a rag was hung from a poll under the vase. Opposite his bed was a cabinet, and on the wall next to that was a half broken mirror. Two rickety cupboards were positioned each side of the door, and the fan above his bed was left on to continuously circulate the air in the tiny room. That was it, but that was all he needed. Boma had no possessions, no hobbies; any money he made doing odd jobs for people went towards his rent, or sometimes food, though he never ate much. He was either out searching for his sister, clearing his head, or engulfing himself in his thoughts and memories. It was all he had. And when he put it so simply in his mind, it made him realise what a sad existence he lived. His hands were blood-soaked, he was the ultimate assassin, but it came at a terrible price. As much as those crims deserved what came to them, but what was left of his human side was still affected.

Boma slowly sauntered over to his bed, removing his cloak and tossing it across the blankets; he then sat on the edge, staring over at his sword. _I wonder if I will ever see him again..._ He lay back amongst the sheets, closing his eyes. Unfortunately, it would be very unlikely, even if he did know his brother, he wouldn't have any excuse to go and see him. And even if he did…what would he do? Talk with him? That wasn't exactly something Boma was particularly good at; he'd always preferred listening to people.

Boma shook his head. He had to stop thinking about him already; he couldn't allow himself to get to close to anybody, never again. Not after Brad... He tried to relax against his pillow, maybe another nap would help? Steadying his breathing, he didn't bother to take off his boots or pull up the covers. Clearing his head, sleep eventually took over.

----------

_They kissed passionately, moaning into each others mouths, bodies frantically bucking and sliding __together, sweat pouring from their naked bodies. Boma pulled away, gasping for breath, his burning crimson gaze connecting with strong hazel ones, the face above him a silhouette of long, golden hair. Then slowly the person crept down his body, to his leaking point of need, running their nails down his chest and belly. _

_Boma cried out as hot wet suction surrounded him__ suddenly, his hand instantly went to grasp the silken blonde locks. He dug his heels into the mattress and bucked into the hot mouth bobbing up and down his shaft, a firm hand holding the base. _

_Intense pleasure curled and surged through his body, he was going to cum. Boma began crying out a name over and over…a name… his moans increasing in volume as he trusted furiously, nearing his completion. His back arched and he lost control, writhing and bucking in wild abandon. His breath hitched in his throat, before…_

----------

Boma shot straight up in his bed; panting hard, drenched with sweat, and painfully hard, not realising he was still shifting his hips. He let loose a long low groan as re-collected himself. He hadn't had a dream like that since…probably since he first went to prison. This was a bad sign, now he was even lusting after a man he didn't know. It had to be him, no, he knew it was him. Shun was already taking up his thoughts, his thoughts which should be centred on finding his sister! He growled; he definitely wasn't going to let _that_ happen.

But Shun was just so…addicting somehow.

Now he even wanted to hear his voice, to see what kinds of sounds he could render from his throat. Boma moaned, he had to stop thinking like that, it wasn't helping his situation at all. He licked his lips, his erection simply begged to be touched. He lay back down among the sheets, his hand slowly tracing down his chest before hesitating at the hem of his pants, and he closed his eyes. He couldn't…he hadn't for so long…he had to resist, if that were humanly possible by that stage.

Boma rolled over groggily, careful not to create too much friction on his pulsing need, and dunked his face into the cold vase of water. He stayed like that for as long as his breath would allow him. Slowly he sat back up, grabbing the rag hanging under the small bedside-table and dried off his face and the bits of his hair that had gotten wet. That would have to do…

But what was he going to do about Shun? He couldn't see himself getting over this little problem any time soon…maybe he _should _go talk to Daisuke about it, who else was there to even talk too? Though there was the problem of the blonde becoming totally disgusted in him; 1 for being like this over his brother and 2 because he was also a- man…

That was when reality hit, hard.

The werewolf stared at the fan as it spun silently above him for a moment. He wasn't…_gay_. Not him, he could never be…?

Boma let out a deep sigh…it was pointless. Maybe he should just go to Daisuke; he seems like an understanding kind of guy after all.

----------

Beep…beep…beep.

Shun scowled, before opening his eyes. _Damn…why couldn't this have just been a dream?_ What he wouldn't give to be in his own bed right now. He felt so weak, and his chest ached terribly, he could barely even breathe, if it weren't for the machine he was attached to, Shun wasn't sure he could even manage it himself. He winced in the agony of it all. He hated feeling so _weak_.

Suddenly he heard a bang next to him, looking over slowly he saw his brother, standing next to his android partner pressed against the other side of a viewing window. Daisuke looked awful, seemingly drained and tired, even the slightest bit thinner than he usually was. But Shun noticed, he also looked so incredibly sad. Somehow it reminded him of when Daisuke was a small child, crying his eyes out like he did so often. In a soft, frail voice that seemed so foreign when it reached his ears, he murmured, "Why is it that you are still crying, why Daisuke?"

Dais turned from calling the nurse, to stare back anxiously at his weakened brother. "You're awake!" he cried through the glass. Shun was ok! He'd never been so relieved in his life, just to see his brother open his eyes; he fought to hold back tears.

Didn't he tell Daisuke to go on that mission already? "What are you doing here? I thought I told you it was important?" he paused for a shaky breath. "Get to the Siberbians village." Daisuke's face visibly softened, Shun could see he obviously didn't want to. "Go Daisuke." He pressed.

"But what about you?" Daisuke returned weakly.

Shun could feel his mind slipping back into unconsciousness, drawing a final, trembling breath, he whispered, "I'll be, waiting right here…"

Daisuke punched the window as he watched his brother's eyes drift closed once more. He really didn't want to have to leave him like this, but…

J looked to his partner, "Daisuke? …A man should learn to trust in the people he loves."

Thinking things through in his head for a moment, eventually Dais turned to face the giant android with a small smile. "Let's get going then J." Before turning to leave.

J nodded. "Roger that." He replied and followed his young partner to the door.

----------

Leaping from rooftop to rooftop, where Boma wouldn't have to worry about the nervous stares he got from seemingly everyone he passed in the streets below, he slowly made his way back to the South Hospital. The day had turned out to be beautiful, clear blue skies and perfectly warm temperature, a slight breeze in the air. Boma took in the smells of the city as he gracefully flew through the air, he felt revived, there was something different, something was stirring in his heart, feeling lighter, as if he could run forever without even becoming exhausted. A new source of energy carried him on.

Once again he stood in front of the hospital, concealed by chaff. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the building, but it wasn't long before they flew back open in mild shock. Daisuke was not in the hospital. Boma scowled, 'Why? Where could he have gone at a time like this?' He once again closed his eyes, lines of concentration forming around them; he focused on a bigger area. 'There he is…' Daisuke seemed to be making a speedy exit towards the Judoh Bridge on the other side of the city in the North Region; he was heading for the Off-Shore? Apparently he also had his android with him as well.

Boma was thoroughly confused, questions upon questions spinning through his head, "Why would Dais be headed so far away _now_? What could he be up to outside Judoh? What does this mean about Shun's condition? Did he wake up? Did he - die?' He shook his head, taking a deep breath, he needed to calm down. Maybe he could just go and check on the older brother? Then he wouldn't have to worry so much about Shun and could go on to see what Daisuke was up too. For some reason, he always felt compelled to keep an eye on the young blonde.

Boma quickly made his way across the rooftops surrounding the hospital to make his way over to the side of the building Shun was on. He scanned the windows until he found the one he was looking for. He could make that distance, but he didn't have enough chaff left to give himself a soft, un-heard landing, especially if he wanted enough left to get back out of the building. Boma mentally kicked himself for being so thoughtless, he'd never let his back up stash get so low before, he was definitely going to need to go back for more before he went after Daisuke, and that was on the other side of the entire city from where the blonde was headed.

He growled, well then he had no time to ponder this; and no time to worry about security, especially when he wasn't going to need to dismiss the chaff anyway. Backing up he gave himself a good couple of metres for a run-up, he hunched slightly, strengthening the chaff, before pushing off into a lightning fast bolt, practically throwing himself off the side of the building. Boma was propelled through the air, un-afraid as he fell towards the desired window, his long black hair and short cloak dragged behind him, the wind brushing loudly past his ears.

Nearing the window, Boma used the chaff to pass through it and just about glide himself down to the floor. Unfortunately, as predicted, it wasn't enough as he connected to the tiled floor with a hard thud right next to Shun's bed, before continuing to bounce straight through the next wall and skid to a halt against the seat Dais had been sleeping on.

----------

Shun felt a strong breeze suddenly rush through the room, which was quickly followed by a sickening sounding thump on the floor next to him. He blinked, already having sat up, and no longer attached to the heart monitor or breathing machine as the nurses had taken care of, he leaned over to look down beside the bed. Nothing. Shun scowled, confused, then looked over to the window, which he discovered wasn't actually a window that could even be opened.

'I'm not hearing things now am I?' Shun thought to himself, slightly concerned. 'What…what was that anyway?' It reminded him of that odd dream he had about the guy with blood red eyes, like nothing he'd ever seen. Shun leaned back against the pillow in thought, temporarily distracted from the strange incident that had just taken place.

----------

Boma let out a pained moan as he lay un-moving on the ground. He'd hit his head pretty hard when he landed. Blearily he managed to push himself from the cold tiles beneath him, un-steadily balancing an arm on the seat as he used it to push himself to his feet.

Darkness tugged at the edge of his vision, he brought a hand to his head as a sharp pain thumped in the side of it. 'I…just need, to see if he's ok…so I can…' Boma stumble forward, barely able too stand. He winced; squeezing his eyes shut at a particularly painful stab in the side of his head, accidentally walking straight into the wall that blocked him from passing into Shun's room with a thud, not noticing as said man suddenly looked up startled by the noise and not seeing anything there.

"Hello?" Boma barely heard someone call as he somehow managed to concentrate the chaff so that he could pass through the offending structure. He passed through easily but stumbled a bit on the spot. 'Oh no…' He could rapidly feel himself loosing consciousness; all he could now hear was a high-pitched buzzing in his ears. He gave a final defeated groan as he passed out, collapsing to the floor in a heap.

.--------------------.

**A/N **

** Yes, I want to keep this fic as true to the anime as possible, so I felt no need to change the text**** in parts like this, so you can refer it to when stuff happened in it. **

** I know…I'm no good at J, man, I dunno what he'd say! And jeez why did I make him sound so naïve? **

**Me: ****Poor Boma. Oh the things I put him through. **

**Boma: This…isn't like me at all…**

**Me****: You don't think? Meh, thought id show I weaker side to you, make you more appealing to the readers…not that that really can be done…**

**Ok…ever since I began writing this…people seem to be putting up Boma stories on both fanfiction sites like crazy! …sniff…I'm so proud of those people! I've been waiting almost 2 years! Only recently did I give up and think, "I'm gonna write my own fanfics for once!" so I'll have to take some of the stuff I said in the 1****st**** chaps A/N back lol.**


	3. Chapter 3

Shun stared wide-eyed at the dark clad man who had suddenly just fabricated out of nowhere, and fainted face first with a smack against the floor right next to his bed. "What in the…?" he yelped as he finally managed to pull himself together. He had no idea what had just happened, but the man obviously needed help.

With what strength he could gather, Shun leaned down, steadying himself on his bedside-table for support, and heaved the man up by the scruff of his cloak as much as he could onto his lap. Disappointedly panting with the simple effort, he'd only gotten half of him onto the bed, legs still hanging loosely over the edge. Shun sighed, this guy sure was heavy…he pushed back the tatty cloak, exposing a very muscular, well chiselled body. Shun couldn't help but be rather impressed. Curiously, he carefully took the man's head, turning it so that he faced him, he brushed back the soft black locks to expose a slender face, Shun quirked his head slightly, 'What a striking man…' He brushed a hand across the man's cold cheek, admiring his features. His Raven hair contrasted fair porcelain skin, deliciously full lips and long dark lashes; he looked so peaceful lead across his lap, so innocent. Shun guessed he must have been the cause of that thud and the wind gushing through the room earlier…but how?

Wanting answers, Shun put his hand to the man's shoulder and shook him lightly. "Hey, wake up, come on." He chanted softly. Eventually, the man clenched his eyes, groaning and bringing a hand up to the side of his head again, the sound vibrating through that well chiselled chest and onto his stomach. Making a shudder run up his spine, he even had to force himself to suppress a moan.

"Are you ok?" Shun tried. Suddenly the man's eyes shot open, wildly staring up at him with blazing crimson depths. Shun took in a breath, his face contorting to that of shock, this was no coincidence; he remembered those spectacular red eyes…He was even more beautiful than he'd first thought; those eyes were the icing on the cake.

They stayed like that, just staring at each other for what seemed like minutes on end, before Shun felt the man on top of him start to shift. Sensing that he was about to attempt to get away, Shun immediately put his hands on the man's shoulder and his back, pressing firmly. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" He could feel those strong muscles stiffen under his grip.

The man's jaw dropped open slightly, as if he were about to say something, but didn't utter a word. Maybe he should try something else... "Are you feeling alright? That looked like a nasty fall, what's your name? I am Shun Aurora." Or did he already know that? The man blinked, abruptly shutting his mouth. Blushing lightly he looked away and down at the white sheets. "Boma." Shun barely heard him murmur.

It was a start. "Alright Boma, what are you doing in my room?"

"I was…I was…" Boma's mind was racing; he couldn't just tell him he was checking up on him, he didn't even know who he was! Shun would probably think he was a stalker or something. He had to think quick… "I was, looking for Daisuke."

"Daisuke!? What for?"

But Boma just frowned. Maybe he shouldn't be interrogating him like this; he'd just fainted after all… "Are you sure you're ok?" He asked for what felt like the billionth time, one thing was for sure, he wasn't the talkative type. He absently began brushing a hand through Boma's hair without really realising what he was doing.

Boma gave a small nod. Shun's voice was as smooth and masculinely beautiful as he'd imagined it to be. He was also thoroughly enjoying what felt like he was being patted, calming his senses from his panicked state.

"Daisuke has gone to the village of Siberbia on a mission for me. He might be gone for quite a while." He watched as Boma closed his eyes, seeming to like his ministrations. But then something suddenly came to Shun, making his hand twitch in the mild shock. 'What on earth am I doing _petting _a complete stranger? …at least he doesn't seem to mind it.' So as awkward as he suddenly felt doing it, he continued to pet him gently.

Boma could have just curled up on his soft warm lap right there and gone to sleep. …What was he thinking? This was childish. If Daisuke was going to Siberbia, he would have to leave now if he was hoping to catch up to him before he got there. He just had this, strange feeling that they were getting into trouble they weren't going to be able to handle by themselves.

With that thought in mind, Boma abruptly pushed himself up from Shun's lap. Shun froze, looking up at Boma like he'd somehow accidentally hurt him. "Sorry, I don't know what I was doing" he stated.

Boma didn't move from where he was beside the bed, for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to just _leave_; he really just wanted to stay there with him, this immaculate man, who seemed just as kind as Daisuke. "It's fine, I didn't mind, but I should be going…" Boma replied as he looked to the door. Shun nodded understanding. "I see, but you don't have too if you don't want to," he'd noticed the dark man's hesitation, and became ever more curious. "How did you get in here anyway? I saw you appear out of nowhere, before you collapsed. And I heard something hit the ground earlier, and the window, but I didn't see anything there…was that, you?"

The werewolf hesitated. Did he want to start this? If he did, there was probably no getting away from this man for a while, he seemed genuinely interested in him…did he want to pass up an opportunity like this? When he may never speak to Shun again? Boma sighed, closing his eyes and tilting his head down. 'Daisuke is with J…there's no harm in meeting them at the village is there?' besides, he felt no immediate danger to them; they would be ok for now. Boma looked to Shun, and gave a small nod.

Shun quirked his head, 'very interesting…' this man simply fascinated him; he was like a treasure-trove of mystery. "Have a seat" he gestured to the side of his bed. Boma gave him a confused stare, before looking over at the spare chair on the other side of the room. "If you fainted again sitting all the way over there, I don't think I'd be able to reach you. And I don't think you want me calling in any nurses to assist you, since I'm guessing no one saw you enter." It was just an excuse to keep him close, not that Shun really understood why.

Boma shrugged. He certainly wasn't about to protest. He turned himself around and sat down on the bed where he stood, staying close to Shun. Who had also sat up in the bed, as to look evenly into Boma's face.

"So," Shun began with a polite smile, "how exactly do you do that little trick of yours?" Boma looked to the window; he honestly didn't want to tell him. It wasn't something that just anyone could know about and use.

Shun wasn't surprised by Boma's silence, but he hoped this wasn't going to be what their entire conversation consisted of. "I see, I understand. Will you at least tell me how you got in here? Is that what you used to get past security? Normally no one would be allowed in here without my consent first."

Boma nodded, well, he didn't need to know the details. "I jumped through the window," he turned and pointed toward it, "from the building over there." He spoke as stoically as he always did, as if he were saying something that was completely normal.

The blonde man blinked at this, taken aback. "Really?" …was that some kind of joke? Boma gave a small nod as a 'yes' in reply. Shun's brows raised in amazement, gazing out at the building across the street. "Incredible, you certainly have amazing abilities; you must be very strong…" Boma turned his face away, hiding another small blush from the praise- Wanting to subtly change the focus of the conversation. "Well, you were correct in your assumption, that was how I had gotten here the first time."

Shun's face spun back to look at Boma. "The first time?"

"The first time I came to check up on Daisuke."

"I see." So they were friends then? Though he never recalled Daisuke mentioning Boma…then he remembered the report he'd read a while ago, and froze. He remembered Boma now, 'Boma the Werewolf' he was known as, he was a very dangerous man, an illegal, a _beast-head_, Shun stared at him for a moment, it just seemed so hard to believe…but then he remembered reading about Boma helping Daisuke on some of his more recent missions. 'So this is that famous Boma?'

"If I remember correctly, you saved my brothers life once." Boma looked to Shun's face. Oh yeh, that time in the sewers of the Underground when J was too busy fighting a beast-head to pull Dais from the water. He'd jumped in to assist, taking on the beast-head, freeing J to go save Daisuke.

"They just needed some help; J was the one who saved Daisuke, not me."

"But it was that help that allowed J to rescue him." Shun could almost laugh at his unexpected modesty, it was kind of, cute.

"Mm…" Boma mumbled; he could see there was no convincing him. Then Boma felt a hand on his back.

"Thankyou for that, thankyou for looking out for my brother." Shun had leant forward, a warm smile on his face. He truly meant it. A blush quickly returned to Boma's face and he looked to the floor. "It was…" he murmured, unsure what to say.

Shun stared deep into those beautiful red eyes, _'the first time_ he came…'why did that stir something in him? His eyes widened slightly, remembering the sight of those same red depths inches from his face, before they'd suddenly disappeared. So it wasn't a dream, which would explain a lot, except- why?

"Boma," the werewolf looked up, suddenly the Chief's face was a lot closer than he'd originally thought it to be. "You said, 'the first time' you came," Boma froze, oh no, he _had_ seen him! "Were you, going to kiss me?" Shun almost laughed, it was only meant to be a joke, but once again, the werewolf's mouth had just dropped open.

'He didn't have to just ask it like that!' Boma scowled defiantly. "You had that mask on your mouth to help you breathe, I couldn't-"

"But you _wanted _too didn't you? What else could you have been doing so close to my face?" Shun interrupted, smirking, effectively masking his surprise in himself, he hadn't joked around like this since…well, he couldn't even recall.

Boma was feeling _very_ uncomfortable by this stage. It was true, he couldn't lie to him, there was no excuse for it, no reasonable one anyway. "I…I should leave…" he murmured, he'd been there long enough anyway. But just as he was about to stand he felt a firm grip on his upper-arm, and turned to look into the Chief's face.

"No, stay here with me, I was only joking." Boma didn't know what to do, Shun looked almost, desperate. Maybe he felt it would be their first and only meeting as well? Did that mean; they somehow felt the same way? No, that was too much to hope for. Besides, it would feel too awkward if he stayed, and he needed to be leaving anyway.

"Daisuke…I need to go find Daisuke." He mumbled, dishearted. Both men had a pained expression on their faces, staring longingly at each other. Then Shun sighed deeply, looking to the floor. Boma also turned, looking out the window. They sat this way for a moment, Shun still holding tightly onto Boma's arm, as if he might suddenly disappear again if he weren't.

Then suddenly Shun scowled, firm resolve shone in his eyes. Acting on a rare bout of impulse, he roughly grabbed Boma by each shoulder, turning him to face him, staring sternly into the werewolf's stunned ones. "Well then Boma, do not forget me."

Boma's eyes hardened, masking the pang of hurt in his chest. This was it then… "How could I?"

Their faces a breath away from each others now, Boma closed his eyes as he allowed himself to be pulled forward into a soft kiss. It was very gentle, almost a little uncoordinated at first, but then they both seemed to melt into it. Shun closed his eyes; it was like a dream, it seemed so unnatural, but felt so right. Like as if a dark angel had fallen before him, only to fall in love with him, like he was made for him. He traced the werewolf's cold lips with his tongue, as if asking permission to enter. Boma made a small sound before complying; opening his mouth only to feel Shun's soft, warm tongue invade and explore his mouth. He moaned at the sensation, he'd never been kissed like this before, it was just so, perfect. Boma attempted to mimic Shun, their kiss becoming more intimate.

The werewolf made a low animalistic growl deep in his chest, kissing with more intensity, and more fire as both their arousals grew. He straightened himself onto the bed without breaking from the kiss to straddle the Chief's waist, kicking off the sheet that separated their bodies. They breathed hard through their nostrils, not wanting to disrupt the now breath-taking kiss. Shun wrapped his arms around Boma's neck, a hand clenching the raven locks at the back of his head, pressing the werewolf harder into the kiss. Boma in turn shoved an arm underneath the small of the Chief's back, placing his other hand on the side of Shun's head, thumb idly tracing his cheek.

They didn't think, only giving into their bodies wanted. Both began loosing control, rocking their bodies together, none having delved into their pleasures for far too long; it now came bursting out in a desperate frenzy of kissing, moaning and needy touches.

Shun then finally broke the kiss as Boma began nipping at his bottom lip. Wrapping his lithe legs around the werewolf's powerful hips. His glazed hazel eyes staring up into Boma's, which almost looked as if they were literally burning with red hot fire. "Boma…" He murmured, running a hand down the werewolf's cheek. Boma stared back for a moment with lust filled eyes, breath coming in short heavy pants. He groaned, leaning down to nip and suck at the nape of the Chief's neck. Shun moaned deeply in response, hips bucking in need of contact, which Boma was not too enthusiastic about answering with his rough pants on. Moving the hand from under the small of Shun's back, Boma gave his ass a quick squeeze, drawing out a yelp, before moving it around, under the hospital gown to the Chief's aching need.

Shun's mouth fell agape and his back arched at the touch. He writhed desperately under the werewolf's touch, hips bucking in rhythm to Boma's delightful strokes. Shun was barely able to prevent himself from crying out over and over again, clenching his teeth tightly together as he fucked his new lover's hand. Boma was moaning into the pillow beside Shun's head, the sounds that rang from the blonde's throat turned him on beyond comprehension; it made his cock quiver with searing desire. He rocked above Shun, the friction of his tight pants just enough to relieve at least some pressure. The bed beginning to creak and shift rhythmically to their stiff movements.

But Shun wasn't aware of Boma's unyielding need, as he sky-rocketed towards his own completion, eyes squeezed shut, panting for breath, he clenched the werewolf's shoulders in a fierce grip. Turning his head he barely managed to whisper in Boma's ear, "B-Boma…I…I'm going too…!" Boma moved his free hand to cover the Chiefs mouth before he cried out too loud. He lifted his head to look into Shun's eyes, nodding, before following what he'd seen in his dream, slowly moving himself down Shun's writhing body, not stilling his hand as he did so.

Shun groaned as he watched Boma descend to his weeping cock. "Boma…Boma…" He chanted mindlessly, lost in his own desires. Boma scowled, grabbing one of Shun's hands and placing it over his mouth. As lovely as those sounds were, the last thing they needed was for one of the guards to become suspicious…Shun got the message and silenced himself as best he could, keeping his hand at his mouth just in case.

Boma turned back to the job at hand; it wasn't going to take much to tip him over the edge now. Holding Shun's waist firmly, Boma left his stroking hand to hold the base of the throbbing erection in front of his face, slowly taking the head into his hot mouth, sliding his even hotter tongue through the slit, tasting the escaped excitement. Shun instantly threw his head back, barely managing to suppress the cry that tore from his throat. His free hand going straight for the werewolf's hair with a firm grip, pressing, begging, whilst trying desperately not to thrust too deeply into Boma's mouth.

Boma slid down the shaft as far as he could take, before pulling back up to tease the head with his tongue and back down again. The process was enough to drive Shun crazy; he shuddered hard under the wave after wave of erotic ecstasy, clenching his jaw hard, writhing hopelessly. Before climax finally erupted through his body, growling loudly, heels digging hard into the sheets as he came hard into Boma's awaiting mouth, who drank it all down greedily, savouring the taste.

A long satisfied groan escaped his throat as Boma crawled back up his body. They shared one final, gentle kiss, before the werewolf pulled back with a smirk, "Until next we meet..." He then, as he had done before, completely disappeared right before Shun's eyes.

Laying, sprawled out across the bed, completely sated and still trying to catch his breath, a smirk also formed on his lips. "I look forward too it."

.--------------------.

**A/N**

**I'm sorry if that was a rather boring chapter, I think I even got them a little too out of character…(BUT I TRIED MY BEST!)…so I decided to spice it up a bit in the end. ;D Though strangely the spicing went on a little longer than I had intended it to be…ah well To much talking I say!**


	4. Chapter 4

There was no denying himself any longer; he had to cum. Badly.

Boma was as hard as a rock, and trapped inside his tight leather pants. And in the middle of the city, there wasn't much he could do about it; he was in a very difficult position. He sat atop a building, squatted, eyes closed, focusing on just steadying his breathing. It wasn't easy, especially after an experience like that…Boma moaned, replaying things through his mind.

It was hard too concentrate though; this was an awful state too be trying to quickly navigate his way back to his apartment. He had no idea where he'd found the mind to jump back over to this building.

His resilience was quickly falling apart, now trembling with need he fell to one arm, the other shakily making its way down between equally quivering legs, palming the significant ridge in his pants before he knew what he was doing.

'_Not here…' _he groaned, but his hand neither moved away nor did it stop. Even his hips had begun to shift.

Boma growled in frustration, clenching his fists, resulting in groping himself quite roughly. With a wince he stilled his movements, puffing hard and now suspended in the air by only about an inch. He'd only succeeded in exciting himself further…his face heated, feeling with his hand that a bit of that excitement had escaped him.

The werewolf opened his eyes and looked too the hospital he'd just come from. 'Someone could be watching.' He thought, feeling more heat crawl across his cheeks.

Pushing himself to his feet, he turned his sights on the rooftop he was stood upon. He couldn't see any cover where he could relieve himself if even a little. Boma even contemplated going back to Shun and…another shudder traveled up his spine. No, there was a reason he'd done this, he didn't want to take things too far, they'd only just really met after all, it was amazing it went that far, but it wouldn't be right. Besides it was hardly the place for anything more intimate. At the time, he was so caught up he'd forgotten the importance of leaving as soon as possible, so set on pleasuring the blonde to the extent he'd be too exhausted to prevent him from leaving again. Unfortunately, he hadn't quite thought on how he was going to make it back with a full-blown erection.

Boma considered his chaff, but wasn't sure he could keep his wits about him to maintain it. His stash was hitting critical levels, so it may just prove to be a waste in the end.

Images of Shun spread so deliciously underneath him, panting, writhing, wanting more, crossed his vision without warning. His head lulled back and his hand traveled southward once again. A car horn sounding from the streets below shocked him back to reality before he could loose himself again.

Cock literally throbbing in its confines now, Boma searched the nearby rooftops frantically. Eventually spotting with a spark of delight the entrance too a confined staircase on the roof of the neighboring building.

His pupils dilating wide with animalistic hunger, Boma quickly found the ability to rush over at an unanticipated rate. He threw the door open and slammed it hard behind him. It was disgusting inside, Boma had hoped for its condition to have at least been in better shape. It stank of sour piss and vomit, his heightened senses picking it up all too well, even as clouded with lust as he was. Dirt and grime all over the walls and floor, but god damn it, it would have to do.

He leant back against the door, quickly working to undo his belt and pants, shoving them down his thighs, as his weeping cock sprang forth. Boma hissed as he wrapped both hands around himself, one holding the base as the other quickly began a steady rhythm up and down.

Wanting it to be done with as soon as possible, Boma rapidly worked his battle-hardened fist across the shaft, running his thumb through the slit to collect liquid the that quickly built there to lubricate his strokes. His head flung back and hit hard against the door, but his mind was too overwhelmed to register the sharp pain, he didn't hold back in the least, not caring to muffle his loud moans as they echoed down the tall staircase.

Boma pictured Shun, bent over and crying out his name as he fucked him without mercy, biting into the back of his neck hard enough to draw blood. He squeezed his eyes shut, sliding down the door and landing on wide-spread knees, his hips spastically thrusting into his firm grip, now with both hands working his hardness. Sweat poured down his forehead, his moans quickly turning into passion filled cries which were rising in pitch and volume as pleasure rampaged his entire being. His back suddenly arched, raising up slightly up on his knees, mouth open wide as a howl tore from his throat in the form of Shun's name, orgasm exploded through his body. Hips loosing their rhythm as he milked himself for all he was worth, his cock twitched as his essence burst forth, landing several feet from his knees.

His chest heaved, letting his hands drop down beside him with a satisfied moan, eyes still closed. The werewolf's body tingled in the afterglow. 'So long…' he thought too himself. Why didn't he do that more often?

Suddenly he remembered Bunny, his body froze, he had forgotten about her…how- how could he!? His only sister, his only family, she depended on him, needed him, and he was distracted by such simple things, delving into his own selfish pleasures instead of continuing his search. He felt dirty, especially in such a repulsive environment. What if he gave Shun the wrong impression? He wanted it to be memorable, and maybe even encourage the blonde to want to see him again, but what if he thought him to just be some easy fuck? Like he'd got what he wanted from him and wouldn't need to see him again…did he already have a girlfriend? Did he just cause Shun to cheat on her without thinking?

Not even in afterglow could he escape his depressive thoughts.

Boma opened his eyes, re-collecting himself, breath slowing back too normal. He sighed and stood, tucking himself back into his pants and re-doing them, then re-buckling his belt. 'No time to dwell on such thoughts now.' He would just have to bottle them up for later; there was work to be done. Right now, it was Daisuke who needed him, his brother was fine, and Bunny…she would have to wait just a little longer.

----------

Several minutes later, the werewolf had finally made his way back too the slums. Making a quick stop in order to collect the money needed, Boma was now at the Waters Edge, a small stretch of stalls where you were able to buy illegally imported goods. Of course, not many knew of its existence, it was only prosperous due to the fact that those who did know had a decent amount of cash for the rare items. It was located at the very back of the slums, at a concealed dock for easy access by stealth boats that delivered the illegal cargo. Most of which were transported into the Underground, but some daring individuals found they were able to make a decent profit from those in the city, who paid a lot more than what it was worth down there, due to the greater risk of getting caught. Though any policeman brave enough to enter the area, _never_ made it back out.

"Boma! My favorite customer! Hows it goin' big guy?" the stall owner, Lex, called. He was the scrawny merchant Boma would often come to for specific items he needed, like his chaff, which couldn't be found anywhere else. He gave a polite nod to the man as he sauntered over.

"So is it just the usual your after?" Lex asked with an enormous grin plastered across his face.

"I will only be needing the chaff today, thank you." Boma replied stoically as usual.

Lex's smirk faltered, "Oh is that all? That's a shame; sorry to tell ya this but I'm all outta stock, the bloody shipments been due for over a week now! It's a shame they're usually a lot more dependable then that, probably got themselves caught or something. But if those bastards dare mention a word about me I'll-." He paused as Boma turned and started walking away.

"Hey!" he called running after him. He wasn't going to let another profit slip through his fingers. "Look, because I like ya, I'll let you in on another guy I know of who might have the stuff you're lookin' for. Of course, I'll need a small fee for the info."

Boma was behind him in a flash, pulling Lex into an agonizing arm-lock. The crude man cried out in shock, but mostly in fear. Passers-by quickly moving away from the scene, they weren't stupid, everyone knew what the werewolf was capable of.

"I do not have time too mess around." Boma growled into his ear, amplifying this by strengthening his grip on Lex's arm.

"H-hey I understand! You're a busy guy and all so I guess I could let ya in for maybe a-" Boma gave his arm another painful twist. "For free! For free! Hey give it a rest do you wanna pop my arm out or sumthin'!?" Obviously the man was too busy thinking about how he would make a profit out of him to remember who he was talking too. The werewolf released the man who stumbled a few steps, rolling and rubbing his sore shoulder, testing its durability. "Jeez, you're lucky I even offered. Of course there's no way id even think to cross your path. I make a good profit from you ya know, so you know I wouldn't betray your trust or anything-"

The tall werewolf took a threatening step forward. The idiot was spouting off again and he had no more patients for it. Lex gasped slightly, "Okay! Okay!"

----------

Interesting. So somehow he had made an odd loop that seemed to link back to Daisuke. If what Lex said was true, the Aurora brother's adopting parent Shogun, a former Mafia Boss, seemed to have kept more than a few of his old connections.

It seemed too much of a coincidence to be true, but as far a he knew, no one knew of Boma's association with Daisuke, so this couldn't be a trick. On a number of occasions Boma had seen Dais visit the old man for _hours_, so they must still be very close. Boma understood Dais got a lot of information from Shogun as well.

Boma traversed through the lane of shops, senses flooded by various smells of hot food that floated in the air. It had been a while since he last ate, he would definitely have get something before he went after Daisuke. Which reminded him, maybe Shogun would have an idea why Daisuke left? He was after all rumored to know almost everything that was happening in the city and even in the Underground long before it even made the news, if it did at all.

It was very nice part if the slums though, it was decently clean and actually smelt good, of course. The people were friendly and wore smiles on their faces, children played without care; Shogun had been wise to choose to retire here.

Finally, Boma stood in front of East Wind, where the old man worked, and apparently also lived. But even as he stood there, there was something…not quite right about the place. It seemed shrouded in mystery, as if many secrets lay inside. Definitely a little more than just a 'dry goods' store…

----------

A dark shadow entered the shop, snapping Shogun from his quiet meditation. It didn't travel far, silently moving too a dark corner. It seemed gentle in its movements, almost shy, he could tell who ever it was wasn't going to pose him any threat, calming himself. When suddenly it spoke in an equally deep and gentle, yet incredibly stoic tone, "The scent of darkness sits on you like a mist. What are you?"

He could have laughed, "What do I look like? I'm just an old man who wishes to leave this world peacefully in my own time." The shadow considered his words for a moment before replying.

"Daisuke's gone too the off-shore."

How did he know this? That's when he realized whom he was speaking too, so this was the enigmatic Boma. A mass-murdering machine if he ever saw one. And he'd seen a handful that wouldn't even be able to measure up too this man. "Youth is always attracted to the unknown, but the unknown is often a dangerous place." He leveled the werewolf a questioning glare, "are you worried about him?"

----------

Shun sat up in bed, his long golden hair tied in a loose ponytail over his shoulder. He'd been moved into a better room while he waited to recover, which he'd been making quick work of. Especially after his encounter with Boma, all his pent up stress seemed to have floated out the window, leaving him in an almost euphoric mood, the exquisitely dark werewolf was all he could think about. Until Kyoko, the young Administrative Manager of the Special Unit, turned up to wish him well and hand him a printed version of her weekly report regarding how everything in the Unit was running. Effectively reminding him of his very important role as the General Manager.

Kyoko sat in a chair at the foot of his bed, her soft pink hair in its usual mushroom shape atop her head, a small blush coloured her cheeks as she stared at the floor.

"This is good, an excellent job as always. I appreciate you bringing it here in person."

She beamed at his words, brightly smiling back, "Well I knew you were worried, so I thought it would be best this way."

Suddenly the door slid open, and his personal secretary Phia entered the room with a large purple bag. "Hello" she greeted politely, smiling sweetly at Shun before noticing Kyoko at the end of the bed. "Well your certainly here early, how thoughtful of you."

Feeling as if she'd suddenly intruded on the pair Kyoko blurted, "I didn't mean to bother you."

Phia chuckled at this, "What are you talking about? This is the Chiefs room after all."

Kyoko blinked. "Uh…oh, yeh, right."

The emerald eyed secretary then placed the purple bag on a small table, pulling out neatly folded shirts and other clothing that clearly belonged to Shun, hanging them in the nearby cupboard. Shun watched on as she did this, 'How considerate of her.' As coy and sarcastic she normally acted towards him, there was a definite gentleness to her that she tended to hide from him. It was strange, as close a friend as she had become, sometimes it seemed as if there was something she was hiding from him.

Kyoko watched Phia also, before turning to see Shun doing the same. She sighed in defeat, 'Well, I guess they'd make a nice couple.' Feeling out-done, and that she was making the atmosphere awkward, Kyoko stood, fetching her handbag and turned for the door, "I'll leave you guys too it then, I'm sure you'll be good as new in no time Chief, see you guys later." She smiled politely to them.

"See you later, and thanks again for this." Shun held up the paperwork.

"No problem Chief." She replied before turning and leaving.

Phia closed the cupboard door, moving to stand beside Shun. "So how are you feeling Chief? You're certainly looking very lively today."

"Much better thank you Phia." Her words seemed to bring images of his time Boma back up; he fought to suppress them before he ended up doing something daft like blushing…or worse.

"I guess you could be out by tomorrow, if not later tonight huh?"

"Yes, let's hope so; I can almost see the colossal piles of work I'm falling behind on." He stated miserably, turning his gaze back onto the report Kyoko had given him.

"I'm surprised your brother isn't still here, he's been sitting by your side ever since you were admitted into this hospital. Did you guys have a fight again or something?" She asked with an amused smirk. Shun found it strange how she always seemed to find great humor in the arguments he had with his younger brother.

"Did he now? How foolish of him. Why does he never listen too me?" He asked more too himself. "Daisuke was here earlier, but I told him to hurry up and get going on the mission I'd assigned him to. If he had just done that he could have been back by now."

Phia's smirk faded to a sympathetic smile, "Well you know Chief, if you were in his position I know you would have done the same thing, he was just worried about you."

Shun looked too the small picture of his brother pasted to the report. "The same thing hm? I'm not too sure about that…" Shun's eyes hardened, expression dark. Phia gave him a concerned look, before shrugging it off. "Whatever you say Chief."

"Well, how have things been at the office? Chaotic I expect without me there." Shun asked looking back up at her with a smile, decidedly changing the subject.

"Of course, so you'd better hurry up and get your tail back behind that desk of yours. I did what I could to lessen the workload for you when you got back, but there wasn't much I could do."

"That's alright, whatever you've done will be fine, at least it saves me having to do it later."

Phia gave an appreciative smile to this, after a moment of thought she continued. "You know Chief; you seem a little…different."

Shun turned his gaze back to her, raising a questioning brow, "Is that so?"

"Yeh, you seem more, cheerful." She smirked. "I like it, it suits you. Did something good happen? Or did they put you on some kind of drug?"

Shun rolled his eyes, turning back to the report, flipping a page. "Don't be foolish Phia."

Her eyes lit up, she knew that tone. "So something _did_ happen? What is it? Did you hear about something from Daisuke before you had that fight?" a mischievous smirk passed her lips. "Or did some beautiful young nurse come in and 'help you enjoy your stay'?" she almost giggled. Then noticed Shun seemed to have stopped reading, staring into space. "Chief! You old pervert." She laughed.

"Where in Judoh do you come up with stuff like that!?" Shun almost yelled, growing a little uncomfortable with the questions. "Besides, I'm not _old_, I'm not even 30. You've been watching too much TV Phia. Don't be so ridiculous."

Turning her head to the side, closing her eyes, she shrugged, breathing out a sigh, "Well, if you won't tell me I'll just have to go look for myself." She teased, cracking an eye open to watch his reaction.

All colour drained from his face. "What?"

Without moving her head Phia pointed to a small white security camera in the top corner of the room. "Are you going to tell me? Or must I go take a peek for myself? There was one in the life support room as well"

"I want that tape destroyed." Shun ordered sternly. He should have realized they would keep an eye on him…they wouldn't want another attempt, but he now doubted their usefulness if they hadn't spotted Boma collapse through the wall.

"What? Both of them?"

"Yes! Both of them!"

Phia whipped around, "Oh but Chief! They can only capture the door; you can't even see the bed for privacies sake! Just one peek? Why can't I see who it was?" She whined.

Even if they did only capture the door, he wasn't willing to chance that you weren't able to see Boma there. He was trying to make a good impression on the city, who knows what might happen if the _press_ found out he'd had a fling with an outlaw… "Stop it Phia, I'm not in the mood, just destroy them. And don't even think about watching either of them."

"Jeez Chief what's wrong with you? Ok, fine. But you make it sound so suspicious…" Phia pouted playfully, she was definitely going to have to check this tape out now.


	5. Chapter 5

Positioned at the edge of a large, grassy ravine, Boma stared captivated at the sight before him. So much _green_ it was like a colossal park, trees as far as the eye could see. He'd seen pictures of places like this; a fresh beautiful clear blue river ran down through the mountains and into the ravine he stood atop, the air was so very fresh, the scent of nature was so strong here, of course. But after living in the city; and particularly the slums for so long, you forgot about what the trees and grass smelt like. Or clean air in general.

Daisuke's scent was by all means faint, he seemed to have continued to take his motorcycle into the lush forest and would be long gone by now. Unfortunately, as Boma was on foot, this meant it was going to take quite a while longer before he was able to catch up. Though as distant as the trail was, without the distortions and distractions of other chemicals and odd smells like that of the city air, it was going to be a simple task to follow. The only problem now lay in distance. The scent of the motorcycles emissions had long since blown away, but the deep tire-tracks that had been ground into the earth, aided by the 300kg android that would have been perched on the back, had been left un-disturbed.

Without delay, Boma leapt down into the ravine, following the tracks too the river…but already, the trail was lost at the edge of the water. The werewolf scoffed; apparently Daisuke had transformed his motorcycle too its jet-ski like structure, and driven it down the river as a shot-cut. The blonde wasn't going to make things so simple for him after all.

Swiftly Boma turned to follow down the river. He would have to be keep attentive if Daisuke's scent or tire-tracks suddenly re-appeared back on the bank where ever the blonde would have exited from the water. Hopefully then he could pick up some speed.

--

Nightfall washed swiftly over the land, it got dark very quickly here and Boma had been forced to de-activate the holo-mask and reveal his black-coated wolf head, heightening his senses further.

Boma easily navigated his way through the now dense forest. He hadn't stopped running since he'd re-found the trail at the waters edge, and had instantly shot into action. But that had been several hours ago, and by the position of the moon it seemed he had run decently late into the night, and his body was growing weary. No matter how genetically enhanced he was, even he had limits. Of course the werewolf could of been able last at least another couple of hours, but he'd pushed himself too hard, bolting as fast as he could to catch up on time without stopping once, even when he was forced to follow the scent up a ridiculously tall cliff edge, he hadn't paced himself. He'd covered plenty of ground for one day anyway.

Boma heaved in the dark, cold air, skidding to a halt with a spray of dirt. He re-activated the holo-mask, for comforts sake. Even in the middle of nowhere.

He then had a quick look around the area. He just needed to find a safe place to rest for a little while, but there was no way he was falling asleep out here. Even now as dark as it was, the forest seemed to be alive! It wasn't that he was afraid at all; it just drove his senses crazy. It was keeping the werewolf highly on guard. Such strange noises he was not used too, he felt exposed, but he didn't for a moment doubt his skills and would simply wait for the sun to return.

Still, he looked forward to going back to the city.

Boma noticed a good looking spot in a tall, sturdy tree. Unfortunately, there didn't appear to be any large enough hollows for him to shelter in, much to his distaste. As he made his way over to it he felt his sister watching him at the ebbs of his mind. The werewolf looked around until he found her sitting up in another tree, in her brilliant white ghostly form that he usually perceived her in glowing in the darkness. She said nothing, she never did. Simply watching Boma as he stood there staring back.

"Bunny…" he whispered. "I will find you soon, so wait for me."

Boma turned, and hopped up into the tree. He lay back, making himself comfortable and wrapping the tattered cloak around himself. Simply staring at his sister as she in turn watched him.

----------

Grumbling miserably, Shun shifted through the piles of paperwork. His morning cup of coffee already going cold in its regular spot beside the busy Chief, now forgotten. He sat at his desk once again, sun shining brilliantly through the monstrously-sized windows, not a cloud in the sky, it was a beautiful day. He really should still be resting, but Shun urgently needed to catch up on his work. He had only returned from the hospital the previous night, it had been _glorious_ to be back in his own bed, but he had not slept well at all. Images of Boma incessantly plagued his thoughts, it almost disturbed him, that a stranger could have such a strong effect on him…then again; maybe he shouldn't be so surprised. How could he forget that strong muscled body poised above him, touching, embracing him, that hot mouth that drove him crazy. And his lips- they had been so _cold_, it shocked him at first, yet they were still so surprisingly soft…It was the first time he had done something so intimate with another man, and it had felt incredible! Something he definitely wouldn't mind taking a step further…

Shun mentally shook himself. _I must concentrate on finishing this_… reminding himself yet again that there was quite a bit of work to catch up on. Phia had indeed done a good job, more so than he'd expected, but there was no doubting the number of late nights he had in stall before it was all done. _I'm going to need to hire some staff to help me with this…_

Ultimately, his mind began drifting again, he found himself musing over the werewolf's final words before disappearing, '_Until next we meet…' _Would they really see each other again? It was a surprisingly appealing thought…but, what did that even mean? Did he want them to be friends, or maybe even lovers? Although, 'friends' after an encounter like that seemed extremely illogical, and lovers? Well, they didn't even know each other…so did it mean something else entirely? With a record like Boma's it would be careless not too consider he may have been hired to kill him, but somehow Shun didn't feel comfortable with that conclusion either. A man like Boma wouldn't dare accept a job to murder his friend's brother, right? He seemed too gentle and reserved, even if he was a mass-murdering werewolf; he was actually doing the city a favor, only ever murdering scum-bag criminals. And from what he'd read in Daisuke's reports, the dark man wasn't actually as bad as what the media made him out to appear.

The blonde Chief shook his head, removing his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose. This was nonsense; he couldn't allow himself to fall for someone after such a brief encounter, it was irrational. Besides, the werewolf would most likely get in the way of his plans, and having a lover was _definitely_ not part of them. Maybe it was for the best he never sees Boma again…as much as the thought pained him, he'd need to ignore it. It would do him no good too chase a lost cause. But maybe, one day…

Shun blinked. He was doing it again.

Now literally growling at himself in frustration, Shun replaced his glasses and picked up a folder, snatched his pen from the desk before focusing all his attention solely on it. He had to make a start somewhere and concentrate hard, or else, he was going to continue to get distracted…

Phia flinched as she heard a low frustrated growl emanate through the door of the Chief's huge office. _Well, I guess at least he's sort of back to his old self. So much for that change_… Although, normally he'd have calmed down by now…Phia figured it was just the stress of being so behind with his work, and who knew what kind of pain he was still in after the surgery.

She sighed, it didn't matter. But what _did_ matter, was what is on that security footage. A ball of anticipation swirled in her stomach. _What could be so significant that he doesn't want to let a single person see it? _

It was going to be a _long_ day…

--

Boma was very close, by now it was late in the afternoon. Once again, he had been running all day, and hadn't eaten since the day before. This was usually no problem for him, but would his body still hold up for him by the time he made it too Siberbia?

Yes, of course it would, because he had no choice. Pushing his body beyond its limits was something he'd done often. This was what he trained for, but his meal skipping was something he'd simply grown accustomed too after a life-time of poverty. …what was he thinking? He had no life. But at least he was working on making one now.

Darkness was once again concealing the land quickly. A chill ran up the length of his spine, his instincts were trying to tell him something, and it wasn't anything to do with the night dwelling creatures rousing. Danger was approaching, Daisuke was in trouble. Picking up the pace even as the darkening air cooled drastically around him, beating his skin like thousands of tiny pinpricks and stinging his eyes, his body kept on going, now fueled with adrenaline, like the thrill of the chase.

And soon he could smell the smoke of the villager's fireplaces; and see the dull porch lamps glowing through the trees ahead.

Boma burst forth from the forest and into the clearing that was the small village. Just as suddenly, gunshots from a machine gun pierced through the still air, echoing into the night. Picking up Daisuke's location immediately, with a blinding flash of light the deadly werewolf summoned his sword and instantly dashed straight through the wooden houses with in-human speed, and into one that looked to be broken into faster than the eye could see. Daisuke, J, and another man stood facing off three deadly looking androids. Boma fluidly leaped toward the closest one, raised his sword and slashed down hard, straight through its metal body. He then landed gracefully into a crouch on the floor as it blew to pieces behind him with the single strike.

Daisuke stared in open shock for a moment before questioning, "Boma?" Surprised to see him, again just in the nick of time.

"Hope you don't mind," the werewolf stood as he spoke in his usual stoic tone, de-activating the holo-mask to reveal his black wolf head, "Thought I would help. I like you guys."

J looked over his shoulder at Daisuke. "That is reason enough for a man to justify his actions."

Daisuke nodded in understanding, "I'll pay you back for this later" he checks his gun before aiming back at one of the two left-over androids. "Take a rest Boma we can handle this."

"If you say so." Boma replies flatly, jumping up onto the rafters to watch the situation from above, crossing his arms.

"Let's go!" Daisuke cries as he launches himself towards the jittery android he faced, which in turn draws out its machine gun and opening fire on the blonde. Dais pushes off the wooden floor effectively flipping himself out of the way of the bullet shots.

Meanwhile J also charges into action, now it would be simple to take out the single android without the interference of the other two. He leaps into the air, drawing back a powerful fist before slamming it straight through the smaller androids stomach. It stands there for a moment, steam pouring through the deep gouges, electric sparks popping around its body before crashing backwards lifelessly to the ground with a mighty _boom_.

Daisuke shoots his three normal bullets into the final rouge androids body, large cracks appearing across its torso. "The last one goes like this!" He shouts as he fires the red tab bullet, the resulting blast causing the android to explode. And as the small fire-ball clears, there's not a scrap of the android left.

Boma smirked to himself. _They can certainly take care of themselves out here, and they made that look so simple. Perhaps I need not worry about Daisuke so much_… Re-activating the holo-mask, Boma leaps up through the hole in the roof and outside the small wooden house. _So they no longer require my assistance_. He then made his way back towards the gloomy forest.

"Hey Boma!"

Said man turned to find Daisuke waving, sprinting to catch up to him. "Your not thinking of heading back at this time of the night are ya? Besides you didn't give me a chance to thank you." Boma quirked his head, and Dais smirked, playfully punching his shoulder. "Come on, you can hang with us for the night." With that Daisuke turned and started back towards the house.

Boma stood staring for a moment.

"Hurry up! We gotta fix this place up or else we'll freeze tonight!" Dais called over his shoulder, now jogging back.

The werewolf chuckled as he closed his eyes. _Why not?_

About twenty minutes later, with mostly J's help, they had the place patched up again for the night. The old man that lived there had immediately left and gone too bed, exhausted after the excitement of that evening, leaving the others to sleep where they wished.

"Daisuke, I am going to patrol the village for any signs of other androids in the area." J informed from the front door, waiting for Daisuke's approval.

"Sure knock yourself out, just don't scare anybody ok?" Dais laughed in reply. The large android nodded after a moment before turning and leaving. The blonde kicked the last of the wood chunks out the front door before closing it after J.

Boma was leant against a dresser at the far end of the small cottage. All they had to use for light was the small, crackling campfire in the centre of the room; it was almost out, casting a dull glow across the walls, contrasting with the blue beam of moonlight that shone through the open window. The air was still chilly in the room; and the fire didn't seem to be doing much.

Daisuke turned and made his way over to the small fire, kicking a cushion that was normally kept there at the nearby wall. He looked up at the werewolf who seemed to be watching his actions. "Your not gonna stand there all night are you? You look tired Boma…get some rest." Daisuke then dropped down onto the cushion he'd kicked, leaning his back against the wall, drawing up his knees and crossing his arms around them, resting his head on his fore-arms.

The werewolf quirked his head, pushing from the wall he removed his cloak as he walked over to Daisuke's huddled form.

Daisuke's head shot back up as he realized Boma was walking over to him, remembering the scenario in the hospital. "Uh, Boma its ok, keep it for yourself. Besides, out here it's every man for himself, but I guess you haven't discovered that yet huh?" Dais smirked up at the dark man. But Boma just scowled in return, insistent that he take his cloak, he dropped it on top of the blonde's head.

"Hey!" he yelped, ripping it off himself, only to see Boma walking back to his previous spot. _This guy can be pretty damn stubborn when he wants to be._ But then again he couldn't really talk. "You know, that would be considered kind of insulting…" but Boma didn't seem to care at all, ignoring the statement and leaning back against the far wall, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. Daisuke shook his head in amusement, tossing the cloak back too Boma. It hit his chest and he caught it without having to open his eyes, a scowl re-forming across his brow.

"You idiot, you have less clothing on then me; you won't be able to sleep like that." Daisuke heard a small grumble emanate from Boma, before he finally placed it back over his shoulders in defeat. But Daisuke's smirk faltered, this situation reminded him of his brother…

"I wonder how Shun's doing…" he whispered to himself.

"He's perfectly fine; he may even be out by now." Boma replied, catching Daisuke off guard. The blonde's gaze instantly snapped to the werewolf. _How would he know?_ Then Dais remembered the funny way Boma acted when he saw his brother. Strange…so did he go back and visit him after he'd left?

_Maybe I shouldn't have said that…_ Boma could almost literally feel Daisuke's gaze burning into him. Well, this was the other reason he came to Daisuke wasn't it? Right now would be an opportune moment to talk about it, but it still felt so awkward.

"You know that for sure?" Dais asked, but Boma didn't move a muscle. Then a smirk returned to Daisuke's lips, "You know what; I've been meaning too ask you something, what did you think of my brother?" Boma's eyes snapped open and stared back at Daisuke. _Bingo. Well isn't this interesting? _

"I don't know." The werewolf replied quietly.

"You don't know huh?" Daisuke closed his eyes and nodded. _Not 'nothing' then._ "Well, you had to think something? You looked pretty…uh, _moved_ when I saw you look at him that time; you must have felt something then? Did you go back to him? Is that how you know?"

Boma's voice was stuck in his throat; Daisuke had seen him react like that? It was going to be harder than he thought to talk to Daisuke, but what could he say too all those questions? What he felt…Could it really have just been lust? Boma scowled, scorning the very thought, that would be utterly absurd.

Dais watched as Boma nervously bit his lip beside him. _Man, why did everyone have to fall for my brother? And of all people, Boma is just a little too unexpected. _

When the werewolf didn't answer for a moment longer, Dais came to a conclusion; maybe he can't even identify that he's in love? Dais didn't think the two had even met. How could he fall for him so easily? The blonde shrugged. _These things happen._ Maybe he's too cooped up over his sister, consumed in finding her that he blocked out, or maybe even forgot about stuff like this? _Well, maybe I better just bring it into the open and see what he says?_

"Ok, I hope I'm not jumping to conclusions here but…" _Damn I hope he doesn't chop my head off for saying this._ "…Do you have a thing for my brother?"

.--------------------.

**A/N**

**Oooooh deeaaar…and it appears that Phia is going to play a much more crucial role in this story than I expected…man, when I came up with this story I didn't even know I was going to put her in here! But hey, I just write these fics straight off the top of my head, so they could go anywhere! Well…apart from the fact they still to a degree follow the original storyline…but that's how I wanted it too be anyway.**

**But I guess it doesn't matter, she'll make for a juicy little mix in this now strange little love triangle I've made honestly…I hate her. I thought she was a freakin bitch for back-stabbing that smexy Shun, but I guess in the end he was too good for her ey? Lol oh yeh! And also cuz he ended up liking her too apparently. I thought, 'no…that aint right' **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Silence. He'd guessed it…_how_ did he just _guess_ it like that!? Well, at least it saved him the trouble of saying it, and Daisuke seemed to be taking it ok…

Boma sheepishly nodded. Yes, that had to be it. He had 'a thing', what ever that meant, it sounded right.

It took a while before Daisuke replied, "Wow, that'll make things interesting wont it?" Again, Boma nodded. Not quite sure what to say, he'd been meaning to talk to him, but he hadn't thought about what it was that he wanted to say beyond that…

A chill ran down Daisuke's spine. _Boma has a thing for Shun…this is just weird. What the heck do I say to him now?_ Another chill ran through him. _Damn those stupid androids! It's freezing in here now!_

Boma noticed the blonde had started shivering. _I better help him…_ pushing off the wall again he headed for the door.

"Hey, where are you going now? It's ok I don't mind that you like my bro-"

Boma quickly shut the door behind him before Daisuke could continue further. Any more than that and the blonde may say something he didn't want to hear. Walking towards the pitch black forest, Boma was glad Daisuke hadn't tried to follow him, which made him chuckle. _He's obviously learned that I can't be followed when I don't want to be._

So he didn't mind that he _liked_ Shun did he? That was just a little too hard to believe…he should be repulsed, disgusted. It's his own _brother_, and a low-life like Boma had fallen for him. Boma clenched his fists, snarling angrily. It wasn't like he had a choice in the matter...

--

It must have been the third time she was watching it, still un-able to believe what she was seeing. Phia was sat in the dark of her study, watching the footage she'd been dying to watch all day on her computer.

Oh yes, now she knew why the Chief was trying to hide this. It turned out that the door wasn't the only thing you were able to see from the footage. From the angle it was on you could see the end third of the bed, it even came with sound! Bad quality, but sound never-the-less. At least now she knew who she was dealing with- Boma, the menacing werewolf from Magnagalia. She certainly would _never_ have guessed that, almost as much as she wouldn't have suspected another man!

Phia giggled in delight, Shogun would be _very_ interested to hear about this.

You couldn't see that much, but you could certainly tell what was going on. And the sound only proved this. At first it almost frightened her when she saw Boma walk straight through the wall. You couldn't see much after that, but then when Boma sat back on the bed, they kept the proximity between them quite close. That's when things got _very_ interesting, she could have guessed it when they kissed, their body language just screamed for it. But then, when they fell back together, disappearing from camera shot, you could see their legs twining together, and then rocking together, at first she thought her tired mind was playing tricks with her, but then Shun rapped his legs around Boma's waist. Plenty of panting and moaning could be heard, and Shun chanting and gasping Boma's name.

Phia shuddered. _I didn't know the Chief knew Boma so personally, or that he was even having a relationship with him!_

She bit her lips as she watched Boma maneuver himself down Shun's body, you couldn't see his head, but it was obvious what he was doing. The pitch it Shun's voice rose, and the werewolf starting bobbing. It wasn't long before the entire bed frame started to rock.

_Damn that's so hot...that's it, I'm getting popcorn._ There was no way in hell she was destroying this.

--

Boma walked back to the house through the darkness, a small pile of wood in his arms. He pushed open the door, only to find Daisuke curled in a tight ball now right next to the smoldering fire.

The werewolf rolled his eyes and walked up to what was left of the campfire. _And he calls me an idiot..._ Boma nudged Daisuke's side with his foot. The blonde flinched before moving to look up at the werewolf that stood above him, then at the wood in his arms. "Well aren't you smart." His now purple lips forming a smirk as he spoke.

"Not really." Boma replied flatly, dropping the wood he'd collected into the smoldering heap.

"Hey!" Daisuke shouted as flecks of hot ashes jumped out and onto his clothes, frantically swiping them back off. "Jeez Boma! I take that back."

Boma shrugged before sitting himself down next to Daisuke. They sat quietly, side by side enjoying the warmth as the fire crackled and popped back into life. The blonde inwardly sighed, relieved that Boma hadn't angrily stormed off on him earlier, and had come back. He was especially glad he'd had the brains to go and re-kindle the fire. _Why didn't I think of that?_ Daisuke smiled, looking from the corner of his eye at the werewolf beside him. Boma was passively watching the fire, though his lips seemed to be curved lower than they usually were… _Boma probably needs to talk about this._

"You'll wreck your eye-sight if you keep staring at it like that." Dais commented light-heartedly. But Boma merely huffed and closed his eyes. The blonde's gaze dropped, then moved to a far wall. "You know Boma, I meant what I said, it doesn't bother me."

After a long pause, Boma merely replied, "Go to sleep Daisuke."

--

The next morning, Daisuke awoke only to find himself in a rather awkward position. In the cold of the night he must have un-consciously curled up into Boma's lap…well, not entirely in his lap, his arms were tucked tightly up against his chest in the warm werewolf's lap, his head buried in his well-built stomach. Legs curled up against Boma's side. He might have stayed like this, if it weren't for the fact he was finding it quite hard to breathe, as Boma had settled himself arms crossed atop the side of Daisuke's chest. He was surprised he didn't run out of oxygen in the middle of the night. _If I move, I'm going to wake him up…_They were literally curled up around each other. Daisuke didn't think he'd ever been in such an embarrassing position before; _I'll never live it down if someone finds me like this!_

Thankfully, he didn't have to wait long before Boma stirred as well. He yawned quietly, before suddenly Daisuke felt the werewolf become rigid, instantly sitting back and removing his upper body from the blonde. Daisuke looked up at Boma's face from where he lay in his lap. The dark man was blushing lightly, a slight frown forming on his face as he stared at him with an un-readable expression. "Not again…" He heard him sigh.

"What?" Daisuke asked, pushing himself off the werewolf.

Boma slumped a little, looking away and shaking his head slightly.

"Tell me!" Daisuke whined playfully, running a hand through his blonde locks. "We're all friends here."

The werewolf rolled his eyes. "It's nothing. We just did the same thing that morning at the hospital."

Daisuke looked at Boma in disbelief for a moment. "Really? …Oops." He laughed, a large smile curling his lips. "We gotta stop doing that then; I'll keep that in mind for next time. Well, if there is one that is." Daisuke stood, straightening his clothes out. He then yawned, clasping his hands together and stretching them above his head. Pleased with the resounding pops from various ligaments in his arms and back, "Much better!" He sighed.

The small fire had long since burned out, but unlike the previous night, it seemed to be relatively warm that morning. It appeared that they had woken up a little late, but it was a beautiful day, the sun shone beautifully through the window, bringing with it a light, cool breeze; there wasn't a cloud in the sky. _Perfect!_

Daisuke looked down at Boma, whom still sat a little slumped on the floor. _I wonder why J didn't wake me up… _"Hey Boma, me and J are goin on another walk not far from here to tie up some loose ends, wanna join us? Or would you rather mind your own business?"

Boma nodded. "It is not my place; you can handle yourselves for now."

For some strange, unknown reason, Daisuke was in rather high spirits. He felt confident about today, whether Boma was coming or not. Daisuke winked, "Well of course! Don't forget who your talking too Boma. I'll meet you back here later then, and we can finally get outta this place!" 

--

Phia was finding it beyond awkward just being in Shun's presence that morning. She wanted so badly too ask what was happening between he and Boma, but she'd probably only succeed in getting herself fired. And _that_ would get her into _a lot_ of trouble with Shogun, of course she was much more professional than to let something like that happen. Too much was on the line, and she was still trying to work her way back into the old mans good books. Surely this new discovery was re-condolence enough.

Phia had avoided Shun as much as possible that morning. Not that that was too difficult when he would always lock himself in his office all day, especially now when he was so behind in his work. It wasn't likely he would leave his office much today, if at all.

She needed to come up with a cunning method in which to interrogate the Chief about Boma, without putting herself in the deep end. The tape alone would not be enough. She needed the story behind what exactly was going on between them. Shogun would want more answers, it wasn't likely he already knew of this, or else he would have informed her to keep an eye out for any signs of the werewolf and the goings on between them.

A pang of jealously stabbed her chest at this thought, but she quickly pushed this aside. Phia was not supposed to become emotionally attached; it was part of the job. No matter how she felt, orders were orders. If it weren't for her emotions, Phia knew, just as well as Shogun, that Shun would be dead right now. She was a superior marksmen, a sharpshooter, her skills were un-canny, and yet, she could not bare the thought of assassinating the Chief. And this, is why she missed.

Moving back to her computer Phia sifted through some of her files, making it look as if she were working on something. Her mind was too busy flipping the situation over in her head- when suddenly something clicked. Something so simple that she had naïvely overlooked it; the tape was in actual fact, perfect blackmail! Shun wouldn't dare fire her if there were the potential she would reveal his scandal.

A mischievous smirk curled her lips. Maybe this would be how she got her answers?

Snapping her from her thoughts, heavy footsteps echoed through the room as a security guard approached her desk, a small bundle of letters in one hand. Holding them out for her to take he stated formally, "Excuse me Ms Oliviera, the Chief's mail has arrived."

She smiled gently at the guard, reaching and taking the letters from him. "Thank you. These were scanned?"

The guard gave a quick nod, "Of course. Nothing out of the ordinary." Then turning and leaving.

Phia stared down at the letters in thought. _If I do this wrong, I'll blow my cover. I need to question him in a way that isn't too suspicious…_Delivering him the letters would give her the perfect excuse to go in there and start a conversation. Still, she would need to be careful.

Pushing a small button on her intercom she spoke into the microphone, "Chief? Your mail has arrived."

After a long moment, Shun grumbled back, "Bring it in then Phia."

Phia stood, rounding her desk and walked up to the large wooden double-doors of Shun's office. She took in a deep breath and exhaled it slowly, re-collecting herself. She tapped a couple times on the door before letting herself in with the letters in hand. "Good morning Chief." She greeted as she approached his desk, but he didn't say a word in response. Engorged with his work, obviously too busy concentrating to acknowledge her presence.

Rolling her eyes Phia finally reached Shun's desk across the large tiled room. "They're late today aren't they?" She then placed the letters on an empty space on his large desk. But once again he did not answer. The only sign that he had heard her was the creasing of his brow in frustration. Fed up with the feeble attempts to create conversation Phia tried a more direct approach.

"You've been working hard for at least four hours straight, you should take a break."

Shun sighed abruptly, giving in and breaking his concentration, closing his eyes. "You know as well as I do how much work I have to catch up on. A lot of people aren't going to be happy if this isn't done soon."

_Finally! At least he's talking. _Phia shrugged, "Just a short break then? You came in early, did you even eat breakfast? You look a little pale…"

Leaning back in his large arm-chair with a creak, Shun leant on his elbow whilst bringing his hand up to rub his temple with his forefingers. "What is it you want Phia?"

Phia smiled brightly, "Just to talk, distract you from your work for a little while."

Shun made an amused sound in the back of his throat before re-opening his eyes, staring intently back into Phia's. "Really? You have been unusually quiet today."

_Oops, he noticed…_Phia gave a nervous chuckle, "Have I? Sorry I didn't notice, guess I've just been thinking too much today."

An almost bored expression crossed his features, "About what?"

Phia tried to relax little, opting for a more natural act. "Lots of things really. Say Chief, how have you been coping after the hospital? I mean with all this work you must be pretty worn out…hey, you know what?"

Shun blinked impassively, "What?"

The secretary smirked mischievously, baring her pearly white teeth, "You should find a lover. Someone to help you un-wind and relax a little. You could use it."

The Chief visibly stiffened at this, eyes widening slightly in shock. "And, what brought this into your thoughts?"

Unfortunately, as much as she had hoped to direct this toward Boma, it was more likely that he thought she was talking about herself. Fighting back a blush Phia pressed on. "Like I said, I was just thinking. So do you already have someone special in your life?"

Shun frowned in confusion, eyes still a little wide from the unanticipated questions. "Phia…" he was silent for a moment longer, eyes narrowing slightly in thought. He seemed to be looking through her, his mind processing her words. Shun raised a golden brow. "What exactly are you suggesting?"

Phia placed her hands on her hips, smirk still in place. _Do this right, do this right! _She mentally chanted. "Chief I'm not suggesting anything. It was simply a question, I just thought maybe…"

The Chief's eyes narrowed further, before suddenly he just seemed to freeze, moving forward to once again lean against his desk, arms crossed against it. "Phia, what have you done with those tapes?"

She almost chuckled- he'd caught on already. _Good. _"Well, lets just say, you can't blame a girl for being a little curious. You did make it sound so suspicious after all…"

"…what have you done with the tapes Phia? Please tell me you did not go against my word and watch them?"

Phia looked up at the roof, then back at Shun's face from the corner of her eye, shrugging and stating smugly, "I may have just happened to see a peek of something." 

White hot fury burned in Shun's hazel eyes, scowling deeply. Although he seemed to mask the anger in his tone surprisingly well. For some reason, this almost frightened Phia in a way. "And what might that have been?"

"Like I asked before; do you have a love interest or not?"

Shun suddenly stood and punched the desk hard enough to make the whole frame vibrate, startling Phia into almost taking a step backward, slightly intimidated. She had never seen Shun so angry before. _Guess I over-stepped my boundaries a little there. _The Chief was clenching his fists tightly, his eyes were closed, face contorted in rage, even breathing rather deeply.

"Chief?" Phia tried again, sighing in frustration. _Crap…I've fucked up big time._ "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I promise I won't tell a soul. You know I wouldn't do that too you."

The Chief's fiery stare snapped back to Phia's face. "No I don't know that Phia. You have deliberately disobeyed me, how can I trust you?" Shun huffed, staring back down at his desk. "If you know what's good for you Phia, you had better _not_ tell a soul."

Phia scowled. _No! I've lost his trust! It'll be a long time before I can get that back knowing Shun…what's wrong with me lately? Why can't I do anything right anymore? _"I'm sorry. I didn't think it was going to be this serious."

Shun's let out a drawn out sigh, dropping himself roughly back into his chair, taking off his glasses and massaging the bridge of his nose with his free hand. "Just leave please…"

Scowling at the floor for a moment, Phia took a step backwards, but then looked back up sternly at Shun. "Chief, what's going on with you? That guy, he was Boma right?"

Shun instantly returned his gaze to Phia, watching her questioningly.

"Do you love him? Are you guys in some kind of relationship and you just don't want to admit it to anyone? I don't understand, I've never seen you two together before, but there you were-"

"Forget it Phia! I do not _love_ him." Shun snapped. "There is nothing going on between us. Just, forget everything you saw. And for God's sake get rid of those tapes! Or else I will do it myself. Now leave."

Phia's gaze dropped back to the floor, uttering an almost in-audible "Sorry…" Before turning to the door and leaving. She couldn't even bring herself to use the tapes as blackmail, and somehow, she'd let Shun turn it back around on her. Phia huffed; she was becoming so un-professional it wasn't funny. _Could it be, because I'm letting my feelings get in the way?_

.--------------------.

**A/N**

** Yeh, made me think of Rice Bubbles too… (Catch phrase from a breakfast serial for those who don't know it.)**

** If they aren't that, then they are now!**

**And a big ****thank you to fetch-thranduilion! I'm sorry man, guess you neva got me messages ey? Well, I gotta say I'm seriously greatful to ya, you've bin awesome! **


End file.
